Kurogasa
Kurogasa (or 'Kuro' as he is known to his friends) is the current captain of the 12th division and President of the Research and Development Institute. He is one of the eldest captains, being one of only three (the other two being Sir Nimbus and TheLevinsnake) that have served since the Gotei Reboot's founding. Appearance Kurogasa is a male shinigami whose youthful face and light build suggest a man in his early twenties; his actual age, however, is unknown. Standing at just shy of 6 feet, he stands head and shoulders over many of his fellow off icers. He has dark brown eyes and close-cut hair of matching color, and his skin bears a tan, olive-like complexion. He is most often seen clad in either his largely ordinary shinigami shihakusho and captain's haori, or his personal lab jacket and ruby colored goggles. Personality Naturally relaxed and laid-back, Kurogasa most often serves as a calming presence wherever he may be found. A cool-headed and analytical individual, very rarely does he allow his emotions to get the better of him, preferring instead to take a step back and logically assess a situation before taking action. Yet, for all of his placidity, he is a man with deeply-rooted passions, the most apparent of which is science. A thirst for knowledge - for understanding - lies at the very core of his being. Fitting it is indeed that he is the President and head scientist of Soul Society's R&D Institute, for the vigor with which he sets out to comprehend and manipulate the many facets of the world around him is as unsettling as it is impressive. Indeed, many of his experiments decidedly reside at the very edges of what Soul Society's culture deems to be acceptable. However, he dismisses such notions, quoted as having said that 'nothing in this world is so sacred so as to be exempt from examination.' One might find it hard to imagine that a man so thoroughly devoted to science - such a consummate 'mad scientist' - would be able to truly love anything or anyone else. Those that think this way have never seen him with his beloved wife Panda_bar. While he is friendly to most people, the affection and tenderness he shows to her (and receives in kind) is as inspiring (or nauseating, depending on who you ask) as any to be found anywhere in Soul Society. He is also a doting, loving father to his daughter Charlotte...although 'daughter' is generous word here. While she does contain both his and Panda's DNA, she is of a very different persuasion than either of them...or anyone else in Soul Society, for that matter Charlotte's page. Toward his VC Lunar, he is an understanding and ever-supportive superior and friend. Toward the rest of his colleagues, he remains amiable, good-natured, and pleasant, often readily and willingly applying his unique skillset and knowledge in inventing devices for them upon request (several of which will be listed later). Relationships Panda_bar Charlotte Lunar Sir Nimbus Yuuki-san TheLevinsnake El3v3n Tleilaxu Shnookie History Powers and Abilities Zanpakutou Trivia *He rather enjoys playing video games in his spare time. *He has an electric guitar in his quarters that he plays regularly. Quotes *"SCIENCE! Kuahaha~"